A Certain Kind of Memory
by Nagissa Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te quedara solo un año de vida? Una historia de Harry/Draco.


A Certain Kind of Memory

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta historia está completa y voy a publicar un capítulo aproximadamente cada tres o cuatro días, o tal vez semanalmente.

Muerte de un personaje principal, aunque no verán al personaje principal morir en los primeros capítulos, esto ocurrirá entre el capítulo 16 y el epílogo. Esta fic pretende una historia edificante para encontrar el amor donde menos te lo esperas y aprender a apreciar esos momentos maravillosos que todos tomamos por sentado.

Gracias a mis betas nocturnali y luciology, sin ellos esto podría haber sido incoherente.

-Jamie-

* * *

Prologo:

¿Cómo se supone que uno debe reaccionar cuando se le da una sentencia de muerte?

Cualquiera pensaría que ya estoy acostumbrado, pero me siento como si estuviera en mi infancia, cuando descubrí que Voldemort estaba tras de mí con tan solo 11 años.

Debería estar acostumbrado a vivir entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte.

Glioblastoma multiforme, dijo la enfermera.

Un tumor en mi cerebro va a matarme.

Cuando me lo dijo por primera vez, casi me reí. La arrogancia quizá, porque si Voldemort no logro matarme -aunque lo hizo- entonces un simple tumor tampoco lo lograría.

Seguramente los magos podrían...

No. Es una forma extremadamente agresiva de cáncer. Incluso con los tratamientos más invasivos que tienen los muggles , los magos no lograran curarme.

El pronóstico es de 5 años en el mejor de los casos. Y durante esos años estaré en una cama, tomando grandes cantidades de medicamentos de quimioterapia, radiación y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten para mantenerme vivo.

Vivo, o solo recuperando del tratamiento, para prepararme para el siguiente, una y otra vez.

Eso no es vivir. Si tan solo existirá una posible cura, yo me aferraría a ella, pero no la había

Ni siquiera había una pequeña esperanza.

Ya no puedo permitir que me controlen la vida, ya tuve suficiente con mi pasado, tratando cumplir las expectativas y las necesidades de los demás,

Durante estos siete años, pude finalmente tener el control de mi propia vida, viviendo bajo mis propias reglas. No puedo simplemente entregarles a los doctores muggles, la responsabilidad de mi vida, con la esperanza de que tal vez encuentren una cura para esta maldita enfermedad.

No puedo. No lo haré.

La cirugía no será capaz de eliminarlo todo. Al parecer, estas cosas pueden llegar a ser demasiado grandes, antes de que decidan dejar el cuerpo.

Mis opciones son la cirugía y la quimioterapia, que extenderán mi vida , tal vez cinco años, bueno, tal vez sólo uno o dos, pero me quitara cualquier calidad de vida que pude haber tenido.

O puedo tratar de ocultar los síntomas durante el mayor tiempo posible, con una poción y tener hasta un año de vida normal. Aunque con mi muerte asegurada.

¿Suena muy sombrío no? Parezco una persona bastante fría, que tiene todo calculado. Muy formal, como si estuviera hablando de la vida de otra persona.

Oye, no soy yo, es otra persona que se está muriendo.

Si tan sólo fuera ese el caso.

Como dije antes, seguramente las demás personas piensan que ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. Pero esto todavía no es real, no se siente real. No me siento diferente, me siento igual que antes. No me siento diferente desde cinco años atrás.

Antes de que esta cosa estuviera incluso dentro de mi cabeza, comiendo mi vida y destruyendo mi futuro.

Es extraño y repugnante y quiero que desaparezca ¡Quiero mi vida de vuelta! ¿ Acaso no me merezco tanto?

¿Por qué no sentí algo tan grande e invasivo dentro de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué siento esta sensación en mi cuero cabelludo cuando pienso en ello?

No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Está allí, no sólo tomando mi cerebro físicamente, sino psicológicamente también, asomándose como una gran niebla oscura y viscosa. Y ahora mismo, no puedo ver más allá de ella.

Por segunda vez en mi vida me enfrento a mi muerte segura. Frente a Voldemort sabía que iba a morir y lo acepté. Tal vez porque siempre pensé que habría una escapatoria, que algo me salvaría. Siempre lo había.

Esta vez , siento como el destino se ríe de mí y me dice que ya que he utilizado toda mi suerte. Mala suerte. Hora de irse. Has utilizado todo tu crédito. Hora de salida. Gracias por venir. No regreses.

Muchas -jodidas- gracias

La sanadora me dio un poco más de información sobre mi 'condición' para que supiera más de ella. Me dio los fundamentos de la misma, y que si tuviera alguna otra duda, ella podrá responderlas cuando la vea mensualmente para la poción, que se supone que disminuye los síntomas.

La maldita cosa espeluznante y pegajosa que crece en mi cabeza continuará inexorablemente teniendo el control de mi cuerpo, pero por un tiempo la poción me permitirá retenerlo.

Bueno, hasta que la cosa se ponga demasiado fuerte y rompa la poción.

Tal vez deba darle un nombre. No puedo seguir llamándola "cosa", tal vez "tu sabes quién" o "la que no debe ser nombrada"

Tal vez si no lo pienso, desaparecerá. Si no hubiera ido a ver a la enfermera por la repentina pérdida de peso, entonces nunca hubiera sabido que estaba allí.

Podría haber pasado los últimos meses ignorando el poco tiempo que me quedaba. La ignorancia es felicidad, ¿no?

Dios, ¿cómo le digo a todo el mundo?

No puedo. La ignorancia de ellos será mi alivio. No puedo manejarlo, tener que ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

¿Eso me hace un cobarde? ¿No querer ver el dolor en las caras de mis amigos,?

De todos modos, eso no importa, cuando yo me haya ido, pueden llamarme como quieran. Cobarde o no, no estaré para verlo, ¿verdad?

No estaré para ver nada. Sus bodas, cuando tengan hijos, cuando se muden de casa y cuando obtengan un nuevo trabajo.

Tengo un año para hacer todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida.

¿Por dónde empiezo?

* * *

 **Nota** : Si les gusto el comienzo de esta historia, por favor dejen un Review, para poder seguir traduciéndola :) Lamento los errores, cualquier critica me ayudara a crecer, así que pueden decirme lo que quieran :) Gracias por leer.


End file.
